


The Starless Sky

by fxntasia



Series: K-Pop Short Story Collection [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Lost - Freeform, Other, Stars, Wish, ateez story, moon and stars, yeosang’s time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxntasia/pseuds/fxntasia
Series: K-Pop Short Story Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785202





	The Starless Sky

_ Adults said, "Look up at the stars in the night sky." But, the stars did not shine in the night sky that I was looking at and I continued to walk down on the ground.  _

***

The stars were always viewed as something amazing, something so bright - something that gave people hope as it was often compared to the source of togetherness: always forever. 

The moon and the stars had always been together, never had they ever been torn apart ruthlessly. Hence, this is why adults often told Yeosang to look at the stars to give him some hope that he, one day, will have someone to be together with forever. 

Yet, it was as if he was not worthy to even look at the starry night sky. Whenever he looked at it, it was empty - purely only filled with the dark, new moon that emitted sheer loneliness upon him. 

Why? He would wonder, coming to a soft, shaky sigh on this cold, dark night. He was all alone like always, no one joined him on the sidewalk he walked upon. He was too busy looking at the sky, furrowing his brows in thought. He wanted to find out why he couldn't see the stars. 

"Just give me a sign." He whispers solemnly, knowing he won't receive an answer whatsoever. The boy almost crashes against the light pole, but he luckily caught himself before he did so. He walks around it, and he stops once he's made it out to a field - away from all the city light. 

Away from the adults. 

It was only him now. Him and the starless sky during this time. He'd never been able to see the stars, not even as a boy he was able to. It was peculiar to him; he could only see the moon and it's beautiful phases, but... where were its friends? Its friends called stars... where? 

Everyone else could see them, but why couldn't he see them? 

_ "You cannot see the stars until you find the people that you will be together with in a friendship. _ " He heard in his mind.

"Who would want to be together with me?" Yeosang scoffs quietly, kicking at the pebbles on the ground, biting down on his lower lip out in hesitation.

He looks up at the starless sky, wondering how time must be moving without the stars - well, he doesn't seem to be worthy to see the stars yet. 

Yeosang heard a small jingle, along with a soft whoosh sound, and he closes his eyes, "...I wish...I wish I can see the stars one day." 

Perhaps, the invisible stars will grant him his wish—just maybe. Perhaps he will meet those who are similar to him, similar in the sense they cannot see, or have lost or are missing something just how he cannot see the stars due to the fact he is missing people to be at his side forevermore.


End file.
